Love you Forever
by Rhie chan Aoi sora
Summary: -Chap 2 UP- Kyuubi mantannya Gaara? Wah, apakah Naruto tahu ya? warn! SasuNaruGaa... not femNaru, KyuuGaa, gaje, M-PREG, ooc.
1. Chapter 1

R/N: sebenarnya fic ini mau dijadiin sekuel dari 3somean SasuNaruGaa -3 tapi ntu fic kagak jadi-jadi… yasudlah, mending dipublish sekarang toh… daripada ntar jamuran ^ngeles^ #plak

Fic ini juga sebagai pelampiasan karena sudah selesai semesteran ^joget2^ doakan saya supaya nggak mengualang fisika XD

* * *

Pagi ini adalah hari yang special bagi ketiga keluarga, sebut saja keluarga Uchiha, Sabaku dan Uchiha yang akan menikahkan anak-anak mereka. Kalian semua pasti bertanya-tanya 'kan? Siapa yang akan menikah? Jawabannya tentu saja mereka bertiga a.k.a SasuNaruGaa? Mereka akan menikah bertiga siang ini digereja yang ada di Konohagakure.

.

.

.

"Naru… selamat ya," kata salah seorang sahabat Naruto yang bernama Sakura, sekarang ia sedang mengenakan gaun berwarna pink selutut yang serasi dengan rambutnya yang memang berwarna senada dengan bunga sakura. Disampingnya ada Sai yang setia dengan senyuman –yang menurut Naruto aneh-. "aku nggak sabar melihat kau dialtar bersama sasuke dan Gaara," lanjutnya ceria.

"Kau berlebihan…" ujar Naruto malu. Ia disalami oleh banyak siswi perempuan yang notabene adalah mantan fans dari kedua pangeran sekolah, Sasuke dan Gaara. Awalnya Naruto fikir bahwa para fans –calon- suaminya akan marah, nyatanya? Mereka malah cekikikan gaje sambil memotret moment dimana Sasuke memeluk Naruto karena alas an nggak jelas(?) –sepertinya mereka berubah wujud menjadi fujoshi akut-

**Desclimer**

**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love you forever: Rhie chan Aoi sora**

**Rated: Te**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, GaaNaru, KyuuNaru delel**

**Warn!: m-preg, B.L, sho-ai, gaje, typo, ooc, EYD gaje(?) delel.**

**Chap 1: awal**

* * *

Masih segar diotak Naruto saat keluarga Uzumaki membawanya kerumah sakit. Awalnya, semua berfikir bahwa Naruto hanya masuk angin biasa. Ternyata lebih parah dari itu.

Flashback

.

.

.

Saat Naruto tiba-tiba saja pingsan dikamar mandi, Deidara –kakak Naruto- tentu saja langsung panic luar biasa, dibuktikan dengan ia berteriak sangaaaat kencang.

"KAAASAAN, TOUUSAAN~ NARU-CHANNN PINGSANN!" teriakan subuh hari(?) yang mampu membangunkan satu kompleks perumahan Konoha, contohnya adalah kedatangan keluarga Uchiha dan Sabaku.

BRAKK!

Dobrakan pintu yang sukses membuat sang pintu pindah tempat(?) dan menemui ajalnya saat itu juga. Poor door(?)

"Naru-chan! Kenapa dengan Naru-chan, Minato," panic Fugaku dan Sasori –ayah dari Sasuke dan Gaara- sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Minato. Wah… bahkan mereka bisa ooc juga toh?

"Naru-chan pingsan," jawab Deidara mewakili sang ayah tercinta untuk bicara.

Hening tercipta dirumah tersebut. Seperempat detik kemudian…

"RUMAH SAKIT!" jawab mereka lantang selantang-lantangnya…

.

.

.

Rumah sakit Konoha serasa sepi seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan manusia. Terdapat tiga keluarga yang sedari tadi bolak-balik bak setrikaan berjalan didekat sebuah pintu. Sepertinnya mereka semua sedang menunggu dokter yang tadi memeriksa Naruto keluar. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam –kecuali Fugaku, Minato serta Sasori yang merasa seperti setahun- mereka menunggu sang dokter yang diketahui bernama Tsunade itu keluar.

Setelah beberapa menit berselang, akhirnya orang yang ditunggu-tunggu sedari tadi menampakan dirinya(?)

"Dokter… bagaimana keadaanya?" Tanya Minato.

Sang dokter hanya diam sambil memandang mereka satu persatu dan kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

"Naruto…"ada jeda dalam perkataannya. "Ha… mil."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Wuapaaa!"

Omake?

Apa yang bakalan terjadi selanjutnya ya?

Jangan bilang kalo ini fic gaje? ^emang^ #tendanged

love

Rhie_


	2. Chapter 2

R/N: ^garuk-garuk pala^ udah berapa lama sih saia nggak mampir ke fandom ini? kok beranak pinak banyak banget ya? Yasudlah… ho… ho… ho~ #plak

X

Oya… ini masih flashback ya minna~

* * *

Setelah adegan lebay yang mampu mengguncang rumah sakit Konoha, akhirnya tiga keluarga yang bersangkutan tersebut mengadakan meeting mendadak disebuah kamar rumah sakit yang tidak ada penghuninya(?). awalnya, rapat dadakan itu hanya dihadiri oleh para orangtua. Tapi dengan voting yang telah ditentukan, tersepakatilah bahwa Sasuke dan Gaara juga berhak tahu akan perihal ini.

"Siapa yang menghamili Naruto?" tanya Minato selaku ketua rapat. Dari raut wajahnya, ia sepertinya tampak kesal dan khawatir. Hei… wajarkan jika orangtua khawatir pada anaknya sendiri? Ia melirik dengan ekor matanya kearah Sasuke dan Gaara yang tetap stay cool ditempat duduk masing-masing. "aku tahu, pasti diantara kalian 'kan yang melakukannya?" sambungnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk orang bersangkutan.

"Iya," jawab mereka secara bersamaan. Sukses membuat semua makhluk hidup yang saat ini berada didalam ruangan diam membatu mendengar jawaban dari keduanya. "Ja-jadi… ka-kalian berdua…" nada gugup tidak sanggup disembunyikan oleh Kushina –ibu Naruto-. "me-melakukannya bertiga?" tanyanya. Dan hanya mendapat anggukan dari Sasuke dan Gaara.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"THREESOME!"

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Love you forever© Rhie chan Aoi sora.**

**Rated: Te.**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, GaaNaru, KyuuGaa.**

**Warn!: M-preg, B.L, sho-ai, AU, not , typo, EYD gaje(?) delel.**

**Chap II: Chibaki(?)**

* * *

.

.

.

Naruto pov

Ukh! Malu sekali aku saat pertama kali diberitahu bahwa aku hamil dan mengandung anak dari Sasuke dan Gaara. Gimana ceritanya aku bisa hamil? Hanya author gadungan itu saja yang tahu. Padahal aku hanya melakukannya sekali dengan mereka –blush-. Jangan ingatkan aku tentang kejadian memalukan tersebut.

Aku ingat, saat aniki tahu bahwa aku melakukan 'itu' dengan mereka, ia marah-marah serta menghajar keduanya hingga babak belur. Membayangkan kejadian itu membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Hiiih! Ternyata aniki memang menakutkan.

Oya… apakah kalian sempat berfikir marga siapa yang ku ambil jika aku sudah menikah dengan mereka? Uchiha dan Sabaku. Nggak ada satupun diantara mereka yang akan menyerah begitu saja 'kan?

.

.

.

Flashback

Dengan hati yang lapang dan pemikiran yang sangat amat matang, keputusan terakhirpun diambil oleh Minato. Ia akan menikahkan putra bungsunya dengan keluarga Uchiha dan Sabaku. Masalahnya sekarang ialah, marga siapa yang akan diambil Naruto?

"Tentu saja Uchiha 'kan, Minato," ucap Fugaku dan sang istri yakin. Keluarga Uchiha kan berperinsip "Semua Uchiha adalah Seme!" so… nggak ada tuh yang namanya incest Uchiha a.k.a ItaSasu yang sering ditulis author lain. Meskipun Sasuke adalah adik kandung Itachi, tetap saja ia enggak akan mau turun pangkat menjadi seorang Uke. Yang ada malah, jika Itachi berani melakukan hal yang iya-iya padanya, ia akan menendang atau bahkan men-sharingan –jurus yang katanya ada ratusan tahun yang lalu- sang kakak tercinta. Well… tapi sayang, jutsu tersebut hanya ada di fic canon.

"Tidak! Pasti Sabaku!" elak kedua orangtua Gaara lantang. Tentu saja mereka nggak akan kalah begitu saja. "kami butuh penerus perusahaan!" lanjutnya.

"Kalian pikir kami tidak?" tanya Fugaku. "Itachi nggak akan bisa dapat keturunan dari ikan nggak jelas(baca: Kisame)," lanjutnya tanpa berperikeikanan.

Orang yang disebut-sebut a.k.a Kankuro-kakak Gaara- dan Itachi-kakak Sasuke- hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya karena tidak diakui orangtua masing-masing. Mereka pundung dipojokan dengan saling berpelukan bak telettubies(?)

"Terus Naruto memakai marga siapa?" tanya Minato lagi. Semua yang berada diruangan tampak antusias berfikir, sepertinya yang menanggapi kejadian ini biasa-biasa saja hanyalah Sasuke dan Gaara. Buktinya mereka hanya diam membisu, berbeda jauh sekali dengan para orang tua serta kakak-kakak mereka yang sedikit-banyak- nggak waras hari ini. Salah makankah? Oh, ayolah… hanya masalah marga, kenapa mesti diributkan? Bahkan orang yang bersangkutan nggak terlalu begitu peduli. Itulah mungkin pikiran mereka berdua.

"Chisaki…" samar-samar, terdengar suara indah-entah berasal darimana- yang membantu mereka mencari marga yang cocok.

"Yay! Marga yang bagus! U**chi**ha, **Sa**baku dan-"

"**Ki**same…"potong Itachi setengah sadar.

"…"

"…"

Kalian nggak mau tahu 'kan sejadian selanjutnya? Bagus!

End of flashback

* * *

"Gaara… kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto khawatir. Orang yang bersangkutan hanya mengacak-acak rambut sang Uzumaki sambil memandangnya serta mengunakan bahasa tubuh yang kira-kira berbunyi aku-nggak-apa-apa.

Setengah jam yang lalu, Naruto sudah terikat dengan Sasuke dan Gaara. Saat ini, mereka bertiga berada di dalam mobil yang akan mengantarkan ketiganya kerumah baru.

Bagaimana bentuk rumah para bangsawan ini? Tenang saja, mereka tidak membeli rumah yang besarnya sepuluh kali lipat lapangan sepak bola. Ya… hanya seluas lapangan sepak bola. HANYA? Yap! Hanya ada dua lantai serta tigapuluh ruangan seluruhnya –atas dan bawah- oke… author nggak perlu jelasin satu-satu tiap ruangan 'kan? Yang author tahu adalah, setiap ruangan terdapat lukisan yang berharga hanya sekitar sepuluh juta dollar, patung antik yang hanya terbuat dari marmer nomer satu, guci-guci dari abad '18 dan bla bla bla.

.

.

.

Kita kembali pada ketiga orang itu.

Gaara terlihat aneh hari ini. pendiam? Memang sejak dulu ia begitu 'kan? Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Sasuke –yang berada di sebelah kiri Naruto-. Justru yang aneh kalau ia cerewat. Tampan? Oke… kita close up sekarang. Ia masih cool dan tampan seperti biasa. Warna rambutnya juga masih sama –merah bata-. Oh~ jangan lupa dengan tattoo 'ai' di jidatnya itu. Kulitnya juga masih putih dan… dadanya juga masih- oke… jangan ngelantur. Pakaiannya? Tuxedo hitam. Cek! Dasi kupu-kupu. Cek! Celana panjang. Cek! Boxer lope-lope. Ce-, lupakan hal terakhir.

Walaupun begitu, ternyata sang Uzumaki ini masih merasa ada yang aneh. 'Apa aku berbuat salah ya?' batinnya.

.

.

.

7 jam sebelum pernikahan SasuNaruGaa.

-1.30 am-

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan padaku, Kyuubi,' tanya Gaara sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada , punggungnya ia senderkan pada mobilnya. Meskipun tadi ia bertanya pada Kyuubi, Namun pandangannya tidak tertuju pada orang bersangkutan. Entah mengapa pemandangan di bawah bukit tengah malam ini jadi sangat menarik perhatiannya.

Kyuubi yang melihat tingkah laku –mantan- pacarnya itu pun hanya menghela napas maklum. "Aku ingin kau membatalkan rencana pernikahanmu dengan Naruto," ucap Kyuubi lancar. Sepertinya ia sudah menghapal di luar kepala rangkaian kata-kata tersebut. sedangkan pemuda Sabaku tersebut hanya mengernyitkan alisnya heran. Kenapa? bukankah hubungan mereka sudah berakhir setengah tahun lalu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Namikaze!"nada yang dipakai Gaara sedikit meninggi. Dilihat dari ia mengucapkan marga Kyuubi, bisa dipastikan bahwa ia dalam keadaan yang sangat kesal. Gaara melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Kyuubi, kini jarak mereka hanya tiga puluh cm. Gaara mendongkakan sedikit kepalanya, bagaimana pun juga ia lebih pendek tujuh cm. "aku menyukainya, dan itu nggak ada hubungannya dengan-"

"Kau hanya menyukainya, bukan mencintainya 'kan! Akui itu Gaara!"potong Kyuubi cepat sambil memegang bahu Gaara. "ayo kita ulang dari awal," lanjutnya yakin. Mengulang dari awal? Bagaimana hal itu bisa terpikirkan? Setelah menghianati Gaara dan meninggalkannya tanpa alasan. Sekarang ia kembali dan meminta hal yang tidak mungkin. Itulah beberapa pikiran Gaara saat ini.

"Ck! Nggak akan pernah!" ucapnya sambil menepis kasar tangan Kyuubi.

"Maaf…" satu kata yang mampu membuat Sabaku Gaara ini terdiam sesaat. "maafkan aku, Gaara," lanjutnya sambil bersimpuh dihadapan Gaara. Sorot mata Gaara yang pada awalnya terkejut perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi kesal.

"Kemana harga dirimu yang tinggi itu, Namikaze Kyuubi!" Kyuubi adalah orang yang menjungjung harga diri tinggi, ia tidak akan semudah itu meminta maaf pada orang lain –meskipun ia salah-. Egois? Jawabanya… IYA. Dan sekarang, Kyuubi dihapannya meminta maaf dan merendahkan harga dirinya itu. Jangan bercanda, April mop masih lama. Dan Gaara tidak suka orang yang mengaku Kyuubi ini –meskipun itu Kyuubi asli-

"Aku harus pergi sekarang," bersamaan dengan itu, Gaara langsung menuju mobilnya. Mengidahkan Kyuubi disana.

Hanya angin malam yang menerpa helaian rambut oranye kemerahanya saat ia berdiri lagi. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang di sini. di Jepang. Gaara sudah menemukan seseorang yang berarti baginya, bagaimana dengan ia sendiri? Apa yang ia cari sekarang?

"Aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu…"

-TBC-

Hohoho~ gimana? Udah panjang belum? ^wink wink gaje^ pendek? Huhuh, ^pundung^ habis kalo panjang-panjang, Rhie takut fic ini ngebosenin DX oe, chap awal ada kesalahan pair, yang bener ntu bukan KyuuNaru tapi KyuuGaa. Gomen minna XD disini banyak flashback ya? Hohoho!~ tenang saja, chap selanjutnya adalah bagaimana kehidupan keluarga baru ini.

Special thanks:

**Muthiamomogi, Namikaze Sakura, Yuuchan no Haru999, Tsuki no Akaiichi, Yanz Namiyukimi-chan, Mochan, Icha22madhen, L-d'7****th****-angel, Kuro no Shiroi, Narubah, Michiyo de elf, greengroophy, Pink, Torao Bocil, SNS lover, Sakura'UtsukushiYoru, Last, Hikarii Hana, Akahi no IkureZetta, Intan no Yuka Cassiebigeast, Anenchi ChukaCukhe, Namikaze Shiruna Kuruta, himawari Ichinomiya, fai, Namikaze Hanaan, PieNal, Miichan94, Uchiha Cuchan Clyne, Hinazawa Ruki, Hime Usuisu, Vii no Kitsune and silent reader.**

Yang login udah saia bales loh, gomen bagi yang nggak punya acc or nggak login XD abis fic ini diketik malam-malam, makanya kalo ada kesalahan mohon dimaklumi ^ngeles kayak bajaj^

"Reader yang baik, selalu ripiu fic yang mereka baca" (^.~)V

R.E.V.I.E.W pleaasse!

love

Rhie_


End file.
